When Amber Met Emerald
by puzzleboy
Summary: [chapter 4 up]Sakura Kinomoto was a very inteligent student indeed. she meets people along the way including HIM. events happen and destiny will make them fall in love. dedicated to my two classmates who are very annoying. Please R&R!
1. The trip to the mall

puzzleboy: hi guys! i made a ccs fic because of **_two classmates_** of mine that pestered me everytime and everywhere. all i can hear from them is "hey! make your fanfic already!" or a "hurry up already! upload it!". ra... well at least i made it.

hakkai: look who's comlaining now.

puzzleboy: ha ha ha. very funny yami. anyway, i hope that you all enjoy this fic. anyways, fic start!

disclaimer: i dont own card captor sakura.

**

* * *

**

**When Amber Met Emerald **

**by _puzzleboy _**

**Chapter one : The trip to the mall **

The sun was shining bright outside. The birds are chirping. The trees are swaying along with the breeze. The grass is green. The flowers are blooming. Yes, it is that time of season again. Spring has come. We now find ourselves looking at a house. As we observe it clearly, we can not hear anything coming from the house. Everything was silent and still…… until……

"HHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!"

A young girl of fifteen was sitting on her bed all…wet. She had emerald eyes that were shining with anger and waist length auburn hair that was dripping wet.

"ONII-SAN!" she shouted. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!"

"Do what?" her brother asked innocently. "Splash you with a bucket full of cold water?"

"YES!" she replied angrily.

Her brother smirked. "You deserved that, little kaijuu."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" The girl said, glaring at her brother.

Her brother just shrugged. "I don't know. Anyways, Tomoyo called and told me that she's waiting for you at school, baka. So pack your bag and go there...Now."

"hmph!" she just said and threw the wet blanket at her brother. "idiot." and she went off to dress up for school.

Sakura Kinomoto, a girl of fifteen with auburn hair and emerald eyes. She is a member of the cheerleading club and always takes part in a sport or competition, especially in singing competitions. She has a pet cat named Kero. Kerobos, or Kero for short, was given to her by her mother who passed away. She has a brother named Touya. Like all brothers, Touya likes annoying his little sister Sakura by calling her a kaijuu. But, as it always is, Touya really cares a lot for Sakura, that's why he is always overprotective of her and tries hard to make her happy… and also himself happy. He works at a nearby café. Their father, Fujitaka works as a teacher teaching archeology. They live in Japan near Tomoeda.

After Sakura finished dressing up, she went downstairs and ate breakfast with her dad. "Ne, outo-san." she started, noticing the small luggage. "Do you really need to go there?"

Her father smiled at her. "It's okay, Sakura. I won't be out too long. It's just for two weeks. And don't worry. I'll give you the number to the hotel I'll be staying at so you can call me. Okay?"

Sakura smiled. "Okay dad. You go have a good time there." and she gave her dad a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before she went toward the stairs.

-

A raven-violet haired girl was waiting for Sakura at the school gates. She was Tomoyo Daidoji, a girl of fifteen with amethyst eyes and waist length hair. She is Sakura's best friend and cousin who always makes clothes for Sakura. She is also her classmate so they are always together in the time of need.

Tomoyo looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:20. She called Sakura's house ten minutes ago and she was beginning to wonder where Sakura is. Tomoyo sighed in patience in waiting for Sakura. At last, after a whole three minutes, Sakura appeared into view. Sakura rushed as fast as she can toward the gates and reached Tomoyo. She panted as hard as she can catch her breath. "Hey...Tomoyo... What's... up...?" Sakura managed to say.

Tomoyo giggled. "Late as always, Sakura-chan. I called your house thirteen minutes ago But you did reach school, Thank God."

Sakura managed to smile and gave Tomoyo a thumbs up. "Let's go then. Before both of us will be late."

"Sure." Tomoyo replied. "But we really don't have to, and we also won't be late, you know."

Sakura looked at her confused. "What do you mean, 'we really don't have to and we also won't be late'?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I mean that we don't have school today. It's a holiday."

Sakura's eyes widened. "**_WHAT!_**"

Tomoyo nodded. "No school today."

"So you mean Touya woke me up with a bucket full of water and I ran all the way here for nothing?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, that's true. I told him that there was no classes and wake you up to tell you that were going to meet here." Tomoyo explained. "But I guess he got carried away with the bucket full of water."

Sakura sighed to stop herself from shouting. "So what are we gonna do the whole afternoon? I mean, come on, you know I get bored staying inside the house all day."

Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo's eyes shined, sparkled, and gleamed with happiness. "We're gonna go shopping of course!"

-

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura looked at her friend. They have been walking for five minutes in complete silence and Tomoyo wanted to break the silence between them. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering" Tomoyo started. "Why were you running a while ago? I mean, you have skates right?"

Sakura fidgeted. "Well, you see, it started when..."

_FLASHBACK _

_Sakura went toward the stairs. She was about to wear her skates when she noticed that they weren't there. _

_"Touya! Where are my skates?" _

_Touya looked at her. "How should **I **know. YOU'RE the one who wears it." _

_Sakura crossed her arms. "Somehow, I have this feeling that you're the one behind this." _

_Touya smirked. "You said something little kaijuu?" he said. "you really should be going. Tomoyo's waiting for you." _

_Sakura remembered the time and ran out the house. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Back at the Kinomoto residence...

"Baka" Touya said. "Good thing I hid her skates."

Fujitaka looked at his son with a frown. "Touya do you really need to do that?"

Touya shook his head. "I wouldn't have to if she wasn't that annoying. Anyways, what time are you gonna go?" he said, plopping down on the couch to watch tv.

Fujitaka looked at his watch. "About twenty minutes from now." He got up and got his suitcase.

Touya looked at his dad. "You're leaving?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Better early than late." He said. "bye Touya. Take care of your sister now while I'm gone."

"Sure dad." Touya nodded. "Bye then."

"Bye." Fujitaka said and he left.

Touya sighed and continued watching tv. 'Be safe dad.' He thought.

Meanwhile...

Tomoyo giggled. "By the way you told me what happened, I guess Touya really did hide your skates."

Sakura's hand curled into a fist. " I swear that one day, I am going to take revenge for what he's done to me."

Tomoyo sighed. 'Here we go again.' She thought. Her friend was starting her I-will-get-revenge speech. Before Sakura could start, Tomoyo stopped her. "Sakura! Look!" she pointed upward. Sakura quickly glanced up as to where Tomoyo was pointing. A plane was flying over them. Sakura sighed. "Dad's gone now. I hope he'll be safe."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Don't be sad, Sakura. He'll be back soon. And don't worry! You still have me." She said.

Sakura smiled at her. "Thanks Tomoyo. I knew I can count on you when I'm feeling sad."

Tomoyo smiled back. Her head looked forward and suddenly her eyes began to sparkle. "Look Sakura! It's the mall!"

At last, after a long time, they reached the mall. Tomoyo and Sakura ran toward the entrance and quickly went inside. Tomoyo's eyes wouldn't stop sparkling when she was looking for the boutique. Sakura just sweat dropped at her friend's expression. Suddenly, Tomoyo spotted the boutique she and Sakura always go to and called Sakura to follow her. "Come on Sakura! The boutique won't wait for you all day ya know." and skipped towards the boutique.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, Tomoyo. I'm coming." She was about to walk toward the boutique when she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell to the floor with a big thud. "owwie…" she said, rubbing her behind because of the fall.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" said a manly voice. Sakura slowly looked up and saw concerned looking amber eyes looking at her emerald eyes. "um……" she muttered. 'wow... amber eyes... how special...' she thought. The man had beautiful amber eyes that will make you drown in them and messy chestnut hair.

The man had a bit of red tinting his cheeks as he thought 'emerald eyes... so beautiful... she's so beautiful...' and suddenly stopped, remembering that the girl was still at the floor.

The man knelt down beside her. "Hey, are you okay?" he said while offering his hand to help her up.

Sakura quickly got out from her thoughts as she heard the man's voice again. "oh, um, yeah. gomen nasai." Sakura quickly said. She was so embarrassed that she was blushing ten shades of red. (puzzleboy: if anyone's curious, Sakura looked down at the floor… )

Sakura looked at him. "I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going! I'm really really sorry!" she said.

"It's okay." The man said. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Sakura looked at him and took his hand with a tint of red tinting her cheeks. "Oh, okay."

The man looked at her. "and your name might be…?"

"oh, I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way." She said, remembering her manners.

The man smiled at her. "I'm Li Syaoran. Syaoran will be fine." He said as they stood up together.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran making him blush even more. "Thank you for helping me, Syaoran." She said.

They didn't notice that they were still holding hands as they stared at each other. People passing by looked at them for a while and continued walking. Syaoran was the first one to notice and quickly took his hand and put it inside his pocket. "A-ano..." and he blushed even more.

Sakura, on the other hand, blushed at the movement but remembered that Tomoyo was waiting for her inside the boutique. "oh, I'm sorry, Syaoran, but I really have to go. My friend is waiting for me. I'm glad to meet you, Syaoran." She said.

Syaoran nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Sakura."

He and Sakura said their goodbyes and went separate ways. Both were thinking of the same thing: 'I hope we meet again someday.'

Sakura made her way into the boutique to find Tomoyo busy looking for some clothes. Tomoyo noticed Sakura and quickly went toward her.

"Sakura! There you are! I have been waiting for you! Where have you been?" she said making Sakura sweat drop.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo" she started. "I just bumped into someone that's all." She said remembering Syaoran's amber eyes.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's silence and asked her "well then, are you hurt or something?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm fine Tomoyo. Really I am. I'm just probably... hungry.. that's all..." she said and went silent.

Tomoyo noticed a look on Sakura's face that she hadn't seen before...

And it spelled the word love.

>

>

>

>

* * *

puzzleboy: okay that's all.

hakkai: you know, i think some people are gonna complain.

puzzleboy: really? who?

hakkai: who else?

puzzleboy: them?

hakkai:uh-huh.

puzzleboy: (-U) yeah. i know. anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE!

hakkai:you are very desparate, hikari.


	2. A very blushing day

**Chapter two : A very blushing day**

Amber eyes met emerald eyes. And in turn, emerald eyes met amber eyes. Sakura got out from her thoughts when she heard her teacher calling her. "Ms. Kinomoto! I see that you're day-dreaming again."

Sakura quickly stood up from her seat. "g-gom-men nasai!" She was really embarrassed that she was caught day-dreaming in class for the third time today. 'Stupid amber eyes! Why do I have to think about it all the time!'

Practically the whole class have their eyes on Sakura. The teacher noticed and forgave Sakura. "The next time you do this, it will be detention for you, Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura bowed. "H-hai, Terada-sensei." And sat back down. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her attention to the lecture. 'I have got to focus. I don't want to go to detention.'

Tomoyo looked sideways at Sakura. She was very worried about her, being her cousin and all that. "Sakura." She muttered to herself and looked back at the black board to copy the lessons that their teacher was writing.

-

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up from her book. She was trying to distract herself from thinking about Syaoran's eyes. Hearing Tomoyo's voice made her get distracted for a split second. She was very thankful, even though it was just for a split second. "What is it, Tomoyo?" she asked.

"Well..." Tomoyo hesitated. "Something has been bothering you since the day we went to the mall. And as a concerned cousin, and friend, I would like to know what it is."

"..." Sakura was trying to think of something to say to Tomoyo. "...It's nothing really."

Tomoyo pouted. "Come on Sakura. I know you. I can sense if something's bothering you or not."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. Only if you promise not to tell the others." She said and saw Tomoyo nod. She took a deep breath. "Well, there was this... guy I met." Sakura paused.

Tomoyo's eyes went sparkly. "Let me guess... this guy is a very, _very_ cute hunk that you suddenly bumped into the other day and you just had to fall to the ground. Then he had to help you up and you two stare into each other's eyes like there's no tomorrow." Tomoyo said clasping her hands together at the thought. "Oh, that is so kawaii of you, Sakura-chan! Too bad I wasn't there to see it." She added.

Sakura blushed furiously. "Yeah, you somehow got the events right... Hey Tomoyo, are you a psychic person?" she asked.

"Well," Tomoyo replied "let's just say that I have the 'abilities' of one."

Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's reply. "Say Tomoyo, after school, would you like to go to the park with me? I just want to walk around."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sorry Sakura, but I can't go this time. I have some... important stuff to deal with... today. I'm really sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I understand." She said.

-

After school...

"Bye Tomoyo-chan! See you tomorrow then."

"Bye Sakura-chan! Be careful on your way!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay then!" Sakura said. "See you!"

"I hope you two see each other again…" Tomoyo muttered to herself, walking toward her house.

-

At the park...

Sakura was walking along the sidewalk nearing the swings. She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that there was a person walking towards the opposite direction she was going to. They bumped into each other and both fell to the ground.

"oww.." Sakura mumbled. Then she heard a small 'oof' in front of her. She looked up and saw the man from before. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran heard his name and looked up to see Sakura. "Oh, hi Sakura. Nice to... bump into you again." He said that earned him a giggle from Sakura.

"Hi to you too, Syaoran." Sakura replied.

-

"So, are you new here in Japan?" Sakura asked. "I don't think you live near here." They were both sitting on a bench near the cherry blossom tree.

"You're right. I just moved here from Hong Kong a week ago. So I really don't know this place a lot." He paused and had a blush on his face. "It's a little bit embarrassing but, the truth is, I sorta'.. got.. lost.. on my way to my new house. So I have no idea how to get back."

"Well," Sakura started "do you know the address?" she asked. "I can direct you to the place if you want to."

Syaoran thought for a moment. "That would be great. But it is a little embarrassing for me to ask you a favor like this."

Sakura stood up. "Nah, It's okay. I like doing favors to other people so I really don't mind it."

Syaoran stood up. "Thanks a lot, Sakura."

"No problemo. Come on! Let's go then." Sakura said and ran off.

"Hey! Wait up! Sakura! Wait for me!" Syaoran called after her, running.

-

"Here's the house." Sakura said and looked up. "..."

"Thanks a lot, saku-'' Syaoran looked at Sakura. She went silent and was staring wide-eyed at the house. "Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Your house is as big as mine. If only you could-" Sakura looked at the house then to the house to the right. "Th-then... y-you're..." Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You're my new neighbor!" she asked.

Syaoran looked at the house to his right and looked at the mailbox. "Kinomoto... so I guess we're neighbors now huh?" he asked calmly.

"Probably." Sakura replied. "Well then, if that's the case then," she brought out a hand for Syaoran to shake. "Welcome neighbor."

Syaoran accepted the hand. "Thanks neighbor."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door of the Kinomoto residence. "Oh no." Sakura muttered to herself and looked at her house. An angry Touya stormed outside the house and went to confront his little... kaijuu.

"SAKURA! LET GO OF THAT GAKI'S HAND RIGHT NOW!" Touya shouted.

"I see you have a monster for a brother, Sakura." Syaoran said removing his hand from Sakura's. "Calling me a gaki and all that." He added.

"TOUYA! I'M JUST GREETING OUR NEW NEIGHBOR, YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted back.

Touya went to Sakura's side and glared at Syaoran who glared back. "New neighbor huh? Welcome to Japan then. Come on, Sakura. It's already dinner." And he pulled/dragged Sakura towards the house. "Bye then, Syaoran! See you tomorrow then!" Sakura called, waving to Syaoran.

Syaoran waved back. "Sure. See you tomorrow!" and he went inside the house.

-

OO Syaoran's POV OO (puzzleboy: I actually made a Syaoran's POV! Ha! Imagine that!)

"Welcome back, son." Said a voice behind my back. I quickly recognized the voice and turned to face the person.

"Good evening, mother." I said, bowing my head in respect. At first, I really didn't like the idea of moving here in Japan. But ever since the day I met Sakura, everything changed. I was always wishing that I would see her again. And today that I saw her a while ago, that made me really happy… I was even happier to know that she was my new neighbor! Ah well, at least I know somebody already…

My mom raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong, dear?" she asked looking at me in a weird way.

"Everything's fine mother." I replied and started walking toward the stairs.

"Xiao Lang!" my mother called. "Dinner in five minutes! Remember to-"

Sigh… "Yes mother. I will." I said as I went up the stairs toward my room.

-

"You will start your first day of school tomorrow, Xiao Lang." My mother told me during dinner. "Wei will drive you towards the school. You will be picked up at 4'o clock in the afternoon-"

"Mother…" I said. "Can I just walk home from school?" I asked… politely.

My mother looked at me. "Why of course, Xiao Lang. You can walk home from school if you like. As long as you know the way home."

Sigh… "Mother, once I get lost at a place and manage to get back, I can remember how to get home the next time." I just HAD to mention that.

"Fine then. You can walk home from school."

Sigh… at last!

"By the way, Xiao Lang…"

I looked at my mom. "Yes?"

"Have you met our neighbors, the Kinomotos?" my mother asked. Oh my God… did she notice something different?

"Um, no… not exactly…" I replied. Did I just lie to my mother?

"Well…" our conversation was cut when we heard a VERY familiar sound. NOW they come… Here goes… 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" four feminine voices shriek. I didn't even bother to look up. I heard my mother sigh before a stampede was heard. My four sisters… let me rephrase that… my four older sisters came stampeding down the stairs into the dining room. They quickly sat on their chairs having sweaty faces (because they practically ran).

I heard another sigh from my mother before standing up. "Late as always, girls. Finish eating your dinner and go straight to your beds." She said and walked toward the stairs to go to her room.

My sisters looked at me with an angry expression. "You just HAD to be 'Mr. goodie-goodie, don't you Xiao Lang?" asked my sister Fuutie. "Now we're ALL I trouble because of you."Fenren said. "Why didn't you wake us up?" Xiefa said. "Thanks a lot, Xiao Lang" said Feimei.

I finished eating as I answered my sisters' questions. "No, no, because you were all sleeping like sloths, and you're welcome." I said, standing up to go to my room. "And I suggest you start eating before mother gets angry with you." I added.

-

I closed the light to my room and went to lye down on my bed. I closed my eyes thinking about what will happen the next day when I start school. Then Sakura's emerald eyes appeared in my head...

The next day…

OO Normal POV OO

Sakura opened the door to her classroom. "Good morning everyone!" she greeted. Everyone turned to look at her. "Morning Sakura!" they greeted back. Sakura went to her chair and put her bag down. Tomoyo was already there talking with Rika and the others. "Hi there Sakura-chan!" Naoko greeted. Sakura gave them her smile. "Hi guys. What's up?"

Tomoyo's eyes went sparkly. "We were talking about the valentine's dance that's coming up." Chiharu nodded in agreement. "Tomoyo promised us that she'll make our dresses. Especially yours, Sakura." "She was asking us what color would suit you." Rika added. Naoko had a mischievous smile on her face. "Ne, Sakura-chan. Who's your date going to be?"

Sakura gulped, sweat dropped and blushed at the same time. "Well, you see... um..."

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING!

'Whew! Saved by the bell!' Sakura thought and sat down. Terada-sensei went inside the classroom and greeted. "Good morning everyone." Everyone greeted back "good morning Terada-sensei." "You may sit down now. Now then, before we begin, we have a new student today. " Sakura wasn't listening. She was very preoccupied at looking at the black car outside the school gates. "Please sit behind Miss Kinomoto." Terada-sensei said

Sakura looked up. Her emerald eyes suddenly saw a pair of amber eyes beside her. "Syaoran?" she muttered to herself.

It was true enough that Syaoran was there in front of her smiling at her. ((hakkai: this is very confusing, hikari. puzzleboy: Syaoran is standing beside Sakura and she is now looking at Syaoran. hakkai: oh. Okay.)) "Hi there Sakura." Syaoran greeted.

Tomoyo's eyes went sparkly. "Kawaii..." she muttered to herself. Chiharu smiled. 'They make a cute couple.' She thought.

-

All throughout the day, Sakura was nervous and she can't concentrate. At last, the bell for lunch has rung. Sakura practically ran toward the spot where she and her friends eat. She sat down and breathed heavily. Tomoyo and the others caught up with her and sat down beside her.

Tomoyo panted. "Sakura... don't you DARE do that again."

"We already know that you're the fastest one among us." Naoko said, breathing heavily.

"What happened back there anyway?" Chiharu took a deep breath.

Sakura blushed at the thought. 'How do I explain it to them? Remembering what happened is just making me blush!'

_FLASHBACK _

_Sakura took a chance to glance at Syaoran. He noticed, smiled and winked at Sakura. She instantly blushed and looked at the board. 'Oh Kami-sama! He is actually here! OMG! OMG! OMG!' Her thoughts were interrupted when a folded piece of paper landed on top of her desk. _

_She looked around to see who it came from but saw that no one was looking at her. She slowly opened it to see an unfamiliar handwriting. She read it slowly. 'Sakura. Meet me later after school near the gates.' Sakura's eyes widen at the person who sent it. 'Syaoran.' She quickly hid the note inside her pocket and bit her lip. She looked at Syaoran, who was looking at her, and nodded. Syaoran smiled at her and nodded. And they went back with their school work. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Sakura was blushing ten shades of red but didn't notice the pairs of eyes that were looking at her. She looked up and looked at her friends. "What?"

Rika raised a delicate brow. "Why were you blushing?"

Sakura blushed some more. "i-its n-n-noth-thing." She stuttered. "I j-just r-remembered s-some-th-thing e-embarrass-sing th-that's all." 'Note to self:' Sakura thought 'never EVER stutter in front of your friends.'

Naoko looked at Sakura with a mischievous smile. "Then why are you stuttering?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "You know what, we haven't eaten yet. Let's eat now." She said, turning toward the canteen, trying to avoid the subject. Tomoyo smirked at her seat. "Is it about _him_?" she asked earning her a blush from Sakura. The others looked back from Sakura to Tomoyo and back to Sakura in a cycle. Back and forth, back and forth. Silence was Sakura's answer to Tomoyo's question.

Rika decided to break the silence. "Wait. Who's _he_?" Chiharu and Naoko followed with a "yeah." and a "Who _is_ he?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with an angry expression but with a blush tinting her cheeks. "Don't you DARE...!"

"Don't she dare what?" Naoko asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Tomoyo said.

"Good." Sakura said. "It's better that way."

-

After school...

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye then Sakura!"

Sakura walked down the stairs feeling very nervous. Her heart was racing. 'what does he want to talk about?' she thought. 'I wonder what it is...'

She reached the school's exit. She looked up toward the school gates to see a chestnut haired boy leaning against the wall, eyes closed, looking as charming as ever. "Syaoran-kun…" she muttered.

>

>

>

>

>

>

puzzleboy: oh. my.ra. Did I just make Syaoran a... a... a flirt?

hakkai: I think you did... let's see, page 5, section 1, line 47, column 39-78. 'He noticed, smiled and winked at Sakura.' Yep. You did.

puzzleboy: NNNOOOOOO! I'M DOOOMED!

hakkai: uh, why again?

puzzleboy: I MADE HIM OOC! NOOOOO! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

hakkai: not exactly. No.

puzzleboy: why again?

hakkai: it's not that OOC.

puzzleboy: really?

hakkai: uh-huh.

puzzleboy: oh. Okay. Anyways, please review you guys. It's really needed to improve my writing skills. And for all those people who reviewed, thank you very much. And for the next chapter, it will be longer than this one. I promise! So please review!


	3. A phone call from you

puzzleboy: hi guys! sorry for all the wait. here's our chapter 3.

hakkai: it's really nothing much. we're really sorry that it's short but we'll do better in the next chapter. anyways,

puzzleboy: fic start!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: A phone call from you**

An auburn haired girl smirked as an evil thought entered her mind. She quietly tiptoed toward the boy and... "HI SYAORAN!" she shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Syaoran in surprise. And fell to the ground facing... the ground. (hakkai: (U))

Sakura, on the other hand, forgot to move away so in turn, she too fell to the ground. "Oww..."

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and gulped to see, right underneath him,... Sakura. He was blushing furiously, looking at her from that position. From a far away angle, you will see and think that Syaoran was pinning Sakura to the ground, but actually, his hands were flat against the ground. He gulped again, realizing what their position was. 'Oh Kami-sama...' he thought.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and stared at Syaoran's eyes. 'Kami-sama...' Sakura thought. After about 8 minutes of staring at each other, Sakura decided to break the silence and quietly talked to Syaoran. "Um, Syaoran?"

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Can you... get off me now?" Sakura said.

Syaoran blushed. "Oh, sorry." And got off.

They stood up at the same time and patted their clothes. "So what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Can I walk you home?" Syaoran answered, looking at Sakura. 'God, she's so pretty.' Syaoran thought.

"Sure." Sakura replied.

Sakura was still thinking about the 'incident' that happened a while ago. Syaoran thinking about the same thing. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "So... What do you want to talk about?"

Syaoran blushed. "Well, you see... I sorta overheard... your conversation... during lunch... so I was just wandering if..."

Sakura's eyes widen. "If what?"

"If I can know when the dance was going to be." Syaoran said.

"Oh... well... do you have a date already?" Sakura asked. At the back of her head, she was thinking 'please say no! PLEASE say no!'

"Well, I was thinking about asking this girl out... but I'm really not sure if she'll say yes." Syaoran said. "What about you? Do _you_ have a date?" he asked.

Sakura blushed. "To tell you the truth... I..." she hesitated. "still don't have one... no one's asked me yet..."

Syaoran sighed "oh. Okay then." He said. "That's good." He muttered to himself.

"But..." Sakura said. "There is this... guy who I want... to be my date..." she blushed. "He hasn't asked me yet." Syaoran looked at her with a worried look. "But..." Sakura continued. "I don't think... he will..."

"How come?" Syaoran asked. 'With someone who's as beautiful as you, I don't think someone would turn you down...' he thought.

"Well, you see," she looked away "I think that he's gonna ask somebody else out. Not me... but it's okay." She turned back to her usual self "I don't really care about it right now. I want to focus on my studies first.-"

Sakura stopped in front of her house. "Well, this is it. This is my place."

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. "Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow then." And he headed toward the next house. His house.

Sakura giggled. "You know... we can practically head home together."

Syaoran looked at her. "You want to do that?"

Sakura thought for a moment. She then smiled at Syaoran. "Sure. Why not?" and she went inside her house. "Bye Syaoran!"

"Bye Sakura!" Syaoran said after her and went inside his own house.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled. "Touya! Where are you!"

"I'm in here you baka." Touya shouted from inside the kitchen. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Okay!" Sakura replied and went upstairs to her room. She jumped toward her bed and held Kero up. "Ne, Kero-chan. Today has been amazing." She put Kero back down and got her diary out. She wrote,

_Dear diary, _

_Hi there! Remember that guy I wrote about? The one I bumped into the other day? His name is Syaoran and he's a new student at school. I took a glace at him once during class and guess what he did? He winked at me. HE WINKED AT ME! Of course, I blushed cause it made him look cuter than ever. Anyways, he walked me home from school today. And guess what? He asked me when the dance was. But I didn't get to answer his question. I'll tell him tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder who his date is. Well, I guess this is probably the only thing I'm gonna write today. So, ja ne for now. _

_Sakura _

Sakura sighed as she closed her diary. 'Who is he gonna ask?' she thought. "SAKURA! DINNER'S READY!" Touya shouted.

"Ne, onii-chan..."

"Nani?"

Sakura looked at her brother. "...it's nothing..."

Touya looked at her. "...okay..." and he continued eating.

"Hey Touya. Am I old enough?"

Touya shot her a look. "For what exactly?"

Sakura looked at him. "You know. To..."

"To...? What?" he asked.

Sakura hesitated. She's not used to telling stuff to her brother especially this kind of stuff. "To... um... fall in love...?" she muttered to herself silently.

"What?" Touya asked. "I didn't quite hear you."

Sakura looked at her brother.

"Well?"

"AmIoldenoughtofallinlove?" Sakura asked hurriedly, blushing madly afterward.

Touya raised an eyebrow. "With whom exactly?"

Sakura breathed deeply to get all of her nervousness out of her system. She couldn't believe that her brother understood what she just said. Blushing madly, she started. "With..."

"With...?"

"With... Sy-"

RING! RING!

Sakura sighed deeply to herself. 'That was close.' She thought. 'That's the second time today.'

Touya stood up. The phone kept ringing. "I'll get it." He said.

"Good evening, Kinomoto residence. This is Touya speaking. Who is this?" (puzzleboy: wow… very long…)

"_Hello? Um, may I speak with Sakura Kinomoto please? This is one of her classmates. I'm just asking about the assignment." _

"Hold on." Touya paused for a while. "Sakura! It's for you."

Sakura stood up from her chair and got the phone from Touya. "Thanks Touya." Putting the phone to her ear she said, "Hello? Who is this?"

_"Um, S-Sakura? Is that you?" _

_"_um… I think so. There are no other Sakura Kinomotos here inside the house."

_"Oh, um, yeah.. this is Syaoran by the way..."_

_

* * *

puzzleboy: okay. that's all. i hope you guys liked it. _

hakkai: please review!


	4. The conversation

at last i get to update! sorry if this took so long. i really had lots to do even though it's summer. people heregave me lots of lots to do. i really didn't have time to update this. only now. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: The conversation**

"_Oh, um, yeah.. This is Syaoran by the way..."_

OO Sakura's POV OO

"Sya-" I stopped myself from shouting through the phone cause Touya was there and he might ask what was wrong. I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Oh. Hi Syaoran." I said. "What's up?"

"Um.. Nothing much..." he said. You know, if you think about it, I think he was stuttering a while ago. Oh Kami-sama, I can not believe that Syaoran is calling me!

"I was just calling about the assignment... I sorta forgot to copy it..." he was very much calm at this point. Well, not that he always was calm but... ah well.

"Erm.. The assignment?" I asked. As if I didn't hear him clearly! "Um, let me just see what it is. Can you hold on for just a second?"

"Okay." He replied over the phone.

I gently put down the phone as slowly as I could. I quickly went upstairs to my room and got my assignment notebook. (puzzleboy: they like being neat.) I ran back down and went to the phone. "Um, Syaoran? Are you still there?"

"Um, yeah. So what's the assignment?"

"We got to research about the history of Japan..." (puzzleboy: sorry.. can't think of anything..) I said feeling very calm at this time. "and..."

"Um, Sakura, before we continue, I want to ask you something.." Syaoran told me through the phone. My heart started racing, and I don't even know why. I heard him take a deep breath and started saying something like "cartwheels on shore" or something like that. I guess he knew that I didn't understand because I heard him sigh.

"Um... I didn't quite understand that... could you repeat what you said?" I asked politely.. I think…

"Um, uh... could we go out for a walk? Just around the park?"

I blinked. Twice. I blushed different shades of red and I can tell Syaoran is too. "S-sure... why not?"

"Really? Thanks. I'll meet you outside then."

"Okay. Bye." I said and put the phone down. I got my jacket and went outside. "Touya! I'm just gonna go out for a second! I think I left something!" I shouted.

"Okay! Don't forget to bring a key to the house in case you get home late!" I heard Touya shout from the kitchen.

"Okay! Bye then!" I said, getting the key and going outside.

When I got outside, I saw Syaoran waiting there for me. oh Kami-sama! This feels like a date!

OO Normal POV OO

Syaoran was sitting down on the sidewalk waiting for Sakura. "Did you wait that long?" he heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and smiled at the person. "Hi there Sakura. No, I didn't wait that long.

Sakura gave him her sweet smile that made him blush a bit. 'Thank you Kami-sama for the darkness that can hide my blush.' Syaoran thought. "So," he stood up. "Shall we?"

Sakura blushed a bit. "Sure. Let's go."

And they both walked toward the park.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Sakura wanted to break the silence that they were having since they started to walk toward the park.

Syaoran got out from his trance hearing Sakura talk. "Um, I was just thinking about...um..."

"About what?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran.

After checking if anyone's around, Syaoran said, "Um can we sit down first?"

"Erm... okay.. Sure..." was all Sakura said.

"Listen, I'm really not used to this kind of things so, here goes."

Sakura's heart was racing like mad! She really wasn't prepared for this. So, as she waited for what was going to happen, Syaoran took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Will you..." Syaoran started. He gulped as more nervous energy flowed into him. "Will you... go out... to the dance... with me...?"

Sakura fell silent as she heard these words. "I... I..."

Syaoran was getting nervous as Sakura kept silent. "I-it's okay if you don't want to go with me. I'm not forcing you to."

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a blush. "No. I'll go with you. I... I want to go with you."

"What... what did you say?" Syaoran asked not believing what he heard.

"I said," Sakura repeated "I'll go with you to the dance."

Syaoran grinned. "Seriously?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Seriously."

Syaoran smiled. "Yes! Woo-hoo! Alright!" he really looked successful and that he achieved something he really wanted. "I did it!" Syaoran stopped as he heard someone giggle. He turned to look at Sakura and smiled sheepishly. "What?"

Sakura giggled. "Nothing. It's just that I don't see people as happy as you are when they get a date."

Syaoran winked at Sakura. "well, let's just say that I'm not really good at confronting girls... especially if I like that person..."

Sakura blushed at Syaoran. "Well, to tell you the truth, I was wondering who you were going to ask out for the dance... I really didn't expect that it was me that you were going to ask."

Syaoran grinned. "I was really hoping that you would be the one I would go to the dance with..."

"You know what?"

"What?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled. "I think," she went near Syaoran, leaving almost six inches away from each other. "that you like me."

Syaoran smirked. "Well Sakura," he closed the distance between them, their lips centimeters away. "You guessed well."

Sakura stared into Syaoran's amber eyes thinking about how this was happening. Syaoran was looking into Sakura's emerald eyes and thought of how thankful he is that he met her. Syaoran lowered his head slowly, closing his eyes while advancing on Sakura. Sakura seemed to follow and slowly closed her eyes as she felt Syaoran's warm breath on her. For a whole five seconds, the distance between this couple has been closed.

Syaoran was the first to let go of the kiss but he broke their contact slowly, finishing with a small peck on Sakura's lips. Sakura was entranced by the kiss that they had. This was really her very first kiss and she was very glad that it was Syaoran who gave it to her.

Syaoran went near Sakura's ears and whispered. "I think we should get going. Your brother might wonder where you are."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and nodded. "Sure."

The both stopped in front of Sakura's house. "Well," Sakura started. "This is my place."

Syaoran looked at Sakura's house then at Sakura. "I guess so." He said.

"Well" they both said at the same time. "see you tomorrow then." They laughed at what they just did and said goodbye.

"Um, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "What?"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

* * *

hakkai: you guys don't forget to review okay?

it'll help me improve! review okay?


End file.
